walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Walter (Video Game)
Walter & Mattew: Couple? I noticed that Walter was deep shocked for Mattew's death ("You know what you have done to me?").Could be that, or maybe just very close friend. Just wondering. 15:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I think it's far more likely that Walter saw himself as a father figure to Matthew considering his background as a teacher. Either way, there were no sexual connotations that I saw that would lead me to believe Matthew was anymore than a close friend or someone Walter looked after as a father figure. -- Shoopuffs 01:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : I couldn't really see it but Walter called Matthew his "partner". CamTheWoot (talk) 01:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Well seems someone's put Matthew as Walter's boyfriend. Gonna remove until more information is given. 15:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) He does in fact call Matthew his "partner". They were definitely a couple. They should at least be listed as each other's "lover", because it's not specified if they were married or just dating. 15:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Partner is also a turn of phase, it would be the same as if he called him bro, doesn't necessarily mean that they are brothers, just like calling him his partner doesn't necessarily mean they were together. I'm sure you have heard the phrase "Howdy partner." or similar something like "This is it partner." -- Shoopuffs 04:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Right let me get one thing straight! Walter & Matthew are not GAY, the two never mentioned they were in love or anything, the two were good friends before the outbreak yeah. But that doesn't mean they were in love, they are basically PARTNERS, if they were gay don't you think they would have a marriage photo or something given to them? Also, that knife Matthew carries, it has the initials WM on it, basically standing for Walter & Matthew, that easily could of been something given to them on their marriage day, and did Walter say he gave it to Matt on the day they were "married"? No, he didn't, he said he gave it to him on the day the outbreak started, now everyone stop thinking there is a gay relationship to the two in the game. And I'm really sorry if I'm sounding homophobic right now, I take no offense in gayness, and I hate it when gays are assaulted. Also I would like to note that the two look nothing aged similar, Walter looks at least ten years older then Matt, so if the two were lover's it would be kind of "wrong" to be in a romantic relation with someone younger then one another (but after all, the world is ending out there so I guess it really doesn't matter). Creepygamer (talk) 18:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Andrea is in her twenties and she and Dale had a relationship...... But anyway. It's ''strongly ''hinted that they're a couple. This would be the first gay relationship in Telltale's The Walking Dead. Ahh, well. I suppose "partner" is a good enough title, considering that's what Walter referred to Matthew as. 23:22, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Walter and Matthew have been confirmed to be lovers by the Telltale staff on their forums. Can we put this issue to bed now? 02:29, March 7, 2014 (UTC) LoL (Doakes!) Le Walter Surprise Muthafuka! STOP ARGUING ABOUT WALT'S AND MATTHEW'S RELATIONSHIPS Please stop arguing about their relationships, it has been confirmed they were a couple, we don't want another edit war. I agree these two are not queer. THEY ARE FRIENDS!!!!!!! It's been confirmed by Telltale. Stop being a homophobe and get over it. 02:59, July 7, 2014 (UTC)